


Twitter Snippets

by atlanxic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short snippets from prompts my friends give me on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sheith praise kink (g)

"Hey, Keith," Shiro come up behind them. "You did good out there today." He reaches out and ruffles Keith's hair. Keith ducks his head slightly, ears pink.

"Thank you, sir," he replies, leaning into Shiro's touch as ruffling fades into scritches.

"I mean it, we would have been in real trouble out there without you."

Keith hunches his shoulders, flustered. "Any of you would have done the same," they reply. By now, they're leaning into Shiro enough that their shoulder is against his broad chest. His free arm wraps around them.

"We might have tried, but you pulled it off. You shouldn't downplay your skills." His scritching hand has migrated from the back of Keith's head to their jawline. Their neck is tilted to give him access, bliss visible on their face.

"You're always looking out for us, I really appreciate it," Shiro says, and Keith whines softly. At that, Shiro laughs.

Keith reluctantly disengages. Shiro leans down to kiss their forehead, and their face lights up even redder than before.

"You're cute, too," he says. The look Keith gives him is equal parts distraught and infatuated. "Now come on, let's catch up to the others and eat."


	2. hunk/pidge body worship (m)

Pidge lies on top of Hunk, both of them in nothing but their underwear. They wrap their arms as far around him as they can, which in the end, is not very far at all. They bury their face in his soft chest.

"I love you," they mumble against his skin. He laughs, quiet and rumbling, and replies, "I love you, too."

"You're so soft," Pidge tells him. When they look up, he's pulling a bit of a face.

"I know," he says, like he's admitting something bad.

"No!" Pidge exclaims. "It's good!"

They sit up, straddled across his thighs. "You're the best to lie on or cuddle with of anyone I've ever met," they tell him.

"You're good to touch," they continue, starting to knead against his belly. "I like the way my fingers sink right into you." He stares at them, confused and endeared and just a bit redder around the edges.

"I like how I can just grab handfuls of you," they tell him, and grasp at the flesh around his hips. Their thumbs knead at him lightly and his flush deepens.

"Or mouthfuls," they say, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay, I give," he says. "Maybe it's not so bad."

Pidge leans down to mouth at his chest, and he puts his broad hands around their waist, almost encircling it.


	3. two ppl putting on a show for one of pidges security cams (m)

Keith bites Lance's lip, and Lance arches against the wall. His fingers curl and uncurl in Keith's hair, tangling it in just the way he knows they can't stand. They run their fingernails down his neck and take obvious pleasure in the way he shivers, mind shorting out for a quick second.

Then his eyes snap into focus behind them. "Hey, it's Pidge's little robot."

"Oh, sorry." Keith moves to step back, but Lance doesn't let them.

"No, let's keep going."

"But Pidge is watching?"

"So?"

"But... But Pidge is watching?" Keith repeats.

"Then lets show them something worth watching," Lance says. Keith just stares at him. "Let's put on a show."

Keith stares at him for another minute, considering. Lance is about to tell them no, never mind, he's sorry for bringing it up, when the confusion drops from Keith's face and they lean forward to bite against his jaw. Hard.

Lance whines loudly, fingers scrabbling at the back of Keith's jacket. Keith smiles against his neck, and licks at the fresh bitemark.

"Christ, you could warn a person," Lance complains.

"But you asked for it?" Keith replies. This time, instead of attempting to justify or explain himself, Lance leans forward to kiss them again.

He pulls at Keith's jacket until they get the hint to take it off. He always feels a bit smug when he can get them to drop it on the floor. They kiss down his neck again, and he grabs their thick, almost wiry hair, pulling them closer.

They grab one of his thighs and pull his leg up around them, pressing their hips together. Their excitement is evident. Lance rolls his hips against theirs a couple times, feeling as much as hearing the groan they let out at the sensation.

They bite at his neck again, and it's almost too hard but at the same time, just enough.

"Please," Lance murmurs, more to get his thoughts together than to be polite. "Let me go down on you."

Keith is nodding almost before the words are out of his mouth. He brings his leg down and they step back, just enough to give him space to drop to his knees.

They undo their pants and Lance would be embarrassed by how eager he is if Keith wasn't also almost shaking in anticipation. They shove their pants and underwear down just enough for their cock to spring free. Lance grabs it by the base and licks his lips.

Before he starts, he looks at the bot, which is still hovering a couple feet away, and winks.

Later that night, Pidge refuses to make eye contact with either of them. Keith seems to be fretting about it, but Lance feels like the cat who got the cream.


	4. hunk/shiro comfort after a nightmare (t)

Hunk always wakes up about an hour before the others. He likes having time to himself, but more importantly, he likes seeing what he can do in the kitchen. Likes seeing the others' faces light up when he manages to throw together something half-decent.

So when he wakes up first, even before his buzzing alarm goes off, he's not surprised. He starts to disentangle himself from the pile, peeling Pidge's arm from across his chest and pulling his legs out from under Lance's.

And then he hears a small whimper. If it were Lance, he would have ignored it; Lance makes all kinds of noises in his sleep, especially if you have to move him. It rarely means anything. But this morning, the sound is coming from Shiro.

Hunk's eyes are adjusted well enough to the low lighting that he can just make out the furrow between Shiro's brows, the slight sheen of sweat glistening on his shoulders. A nightmare, then.

It's not uncommon for Shiro to have nightmares, but it's not too often either. Hunk tiptoes around the pile and puts a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro winces away.

He tries again, this time shaking him lightly. "Shiro, wake up," he whispers loudly. "You're safe now, you're ok."

Shiro sits up, and in the same motion, grabs Hunk's arm and twists.

"Ow ow ow ow," Hunk mutters. "It's me, Hunk."

Shiro's eyes go wide.

"I'm so sorry," he starts.

"Don't be," Hunk cuts him off, pulling him into a hug. "I knew what would happen if I touched you while you're having a nightmare, and I did it anyway. It didn't hurt that much."

"Still," Shiro says, quietly against his shoulder. His hands hesitantly wrap around Hunk's middle. He's still shaking, just a bit. "I shouldn't need to be on guard like that, not here."

"Old habits die hard," Hunk tell him. "I'd be on guard too, if I'd been through what you have." He rubs Shiro's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Shiro repeats.

"It's ok," Hunk tells him, softly. "It's ok."

Shiro hesitates. "If you say so," he finally admits.

"I do say so," Hunk says firmly. "But if you really want to make it up to me, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen?"

"Of course," Shiro says. It takes him a moment to free himself from the pile, but he manages to do it without waking Keith up, which is more than Hunk can ever say when he's Keith's cuddlebuddy of choice. He tries to make a note of how Shiro does it, but it doesn't look like he's doing anything different.

In the end, it turns out that Shiro is more of a hindrance than a help in the kitchen, but it gets his mind off whatever nightmare he'd been having, and by the time the others stumble into the kitchen, a smile is bright across his face once more.

As they all sit down to breakfast, talking and eating and laughing, Hunk thinks that maybe, just maybe, all is right in the universe.


	5. allura/any comforting (g)

Allura had been looking for Lance for the past half hour. He wasn't responding to calls, he wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the spa. He wasn't in the kitchen either, and Hunk said he hadn't been in quite a while. She decided to ask Keith if they'd seen him around, and to her surprise, found Lance fighting there instead.

She lets herself in, but waits for Lance to finish his battle before saying anything. He's out of breath.

"Lance," she starts. "I've been looking for you."

"Not now," he tells her, and moves to start up the simulation again. She overrides the command, and he finally turns to face her. His hair is matted with sweat, he's clearly been at it for a while.

"Why won't you let me continue?" he asks.

"You look like you need a break," she tells him, although that's not really the reason.

"Since when have you cared about that?" he snaps. She's taken aback for a moment.

"Are you quite alright?" she asks. "You're not acting like yourself."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asks. "That I'm too lazy to get my solo training in?"

"That's not what I said at all!" Allura exclaims. "What's got you so worked up?"

"It's nothing!" he announces.

"It is not nothing," she replies, and walks towards him.

"Let me go back to training, I haven't done enough," he says, and takes a step back, looking nervous.

Allura takes one of his hands in her own. "Lance," she says, quietly but forcefully. "What is wrong?"

"I haven't done enough," he repeats. She waits for him to continue, and after a long moment's pause, he does. "Everyone else in this palace focuses so hard on protecting the universe and bettering their abilities, and I spend every free moment I get faffing about like some kind of idiot!"

"Lance," she says, her grip tightening over his hand. "No one holds that against you."

"Well maybe they should," he replies, looking away. He seems embarrassed by his outburst.

"No," she says, and is momentarily at a loss for words.

"Your ability to relax is important to the team," she picks up again. He scoffs. "I mean it! With everyone doing their best and fighting all the time, you're the only one who really takes care of yourself. You're the one who's able to stay calm when things get serious. You're the one who brings tensions down among us. You're the one wh reminds us that taking care of ourselves is still ok, even when peril surrounds us."

"I'm the one who let my guard down, down there."

"You're the one who still chooses to trust people, and that is a very noble thing indeed."

"What if it gets us caught again?"

"You'll free yourselves again, like you always do," she tells him, looking directly into his eyes. "You're a good team. You're able to handle whatever gets thrown at you, and goodness knows it's a lot."

"You're gonna give me a big head," he tells her, softly. She pulls him into a hug, and he wastes no time burying his face in her shoulder.

"You already have a big head," she tells him, softly. He laughs.

"I try to, at least," he says. "Someone's gotta have some confidence, around here."

"We appreciate it," she says, firmly. And then, after a pause. "Now go take a shower. You absolutely need it."

"Ahahaha, I really do," Lance says, releasing her. "Sorry about that. Do you want to join me for facials, once I'm clean?"

"I certainly do," Allura replies. She watches him walk out of the room, and realizes only then that she had been looking for him for a reason. In the end, she decides it can wait another couple hours.


	6. Allura - she Big (t)

Shiro, standing at just under six feet, does not consider himself to be exceptionally tall. That being said, he is the tallest person on the ship. He's not sure when he got used to leaning down to give hugs and glancing just over people's heads, but nonetheless, it is something he's grown accustomed to, in the years they've spent together.

Which is why it always catches him off-guard when suddenly, Allura walks into the room a good head taller than him.

"Good evening," she says, and fixes him with a look that lets him know that she knows exactly the effect she has on him.

"Good evening," he replies, smiling and trying not to get pink around the edges. This fails spectacularly when she decides to get right up into his space, his eye level falling even with her collarbones.

He looks up slightly to meet her eyes, tries to suppress the way having to do so sets his heart aflutter. "Can I do something for you, princess?" he asks.

She trails one long finger up his jaw. "I think you can," she replies, and leans down to kiss him.

He reaches up to put his arms around her neck, his spine arching to accommodate the motion. She places one hand just below the small of his back and bites his lip. He doesn't quite manage to hold back a small noise.

"Why don't you come with me," she says, stepping back. He can do nothing but nod.


	7. lance/keith forced cuddling (g)

"Yes I'm serious," Allura tells Lance and Keith, as they stare at her in unison. "I expect you to wear that until you've both calmed down."

"How am I supposed to calm down when I'm trapped with this imbecile?" Keith asks. His one visible arm ends in a clenched fist, and she has no doubt his other is similarly tense.

"What do you mean by that?" Lance snaps, turning towards them, and accidentally headbutting them in the process. They both move to step apart, and find themselves unable to. The motion upsets their balance, and they topple to the floor in a pile.

Alright, so the get-along shirt idea wasn't exactly going as planned. Still, she refused to admit that she might have been mistaken, at least not this early.

And in all honesty, it was very amusing to watch them struggle to right themselves. It's a full five minutes of shouting and fumbling until they're on their feet again.

"Get your hand off me!" Lance shouts, barely an inch away from Keith's face.

"I can't balance if I'm not holding onto you," Keith says flatly, looking all the world like a wet cat.

"Well," Lance struggles to come up with a response. "Get good!"

"You get good," Keith replies, annoyed. "I would have had us up a lot faster if you'd just listened to me."

"Why would I listen to you, you... blockhead."

"I am not a blockhead," Keith tell him, looking affronted. Allura hides a laugh behind her hand.

"Well, I've got other duties to attend to," she says. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you, and you'd better still be wearing that when I get back."

"Yes, princess," Keith replies. Lance echoes their words, much less sincerely.

An hour later, when she goes back to check on them, she finds them on the floor again, arms around each other, snoring softly.


	8. shiro + pidge: cute trans dad times for smol trans girl (g)

"Hey Pidge," Shiro says, walking into the living room. "Do you want to go shopping?

Pidge tilts her head upside down over the back of the sofa to look at him. "Sure," she replies.

"There's a new video game I want to pick up," she continues. "And I think the next issue of ComupterScope should be out by now."

"Oh," Shiro pauses. "I meant for clothes, actually."

"Why would I need new clothes?" Pidge asks.

"Well," he starts. "A lot of girls wear different stuff than you do. I thought that since you came out, you might want to update your wardrobe."

Pidge bursts out laughing. "Do I seem like a lot of girls to you?"

"No,"

"It's not like I need frilly dresses to be a girl," she says, still laughing.

"I didn't mean to imply that," Shiro says, looking a bit alarmed.

"No, I know," Pidge says. She lifts her feet before springing off the couch. She strolls to the door and looks back at him. "Come on, let's go."

Shiro smiles. "Alright, let's go."


	9. Keith and Lance sparring (g)

Lance darts towards Keith with a punch. Keith ducks under it and jabs at Lance's side, but Lance jumps away before they make contact. They circle around each other for a brief second before Keith kicks Lance's leg. Lance goes down but rolls with it, popping up behind Keith and elbowing them in the back. Keith whirls around and lashes out with a punch, but gets taken off guard by Lance tackling him. They both go down, and roll a few feet.

Keith manages to come out on top. Lance grabs their hair and pulls. They grab his wrist and wince. He doesn't let up. They pull back their fist and box him in the nose.

"Ow, fuck," Lance says, covering his nose with one hand. Keith sits up on top of him. Lance glares up at them. "You think you're such hot shit."

Keith's brow furrows. "What?"

"Best four of seven!" Lance declares. He tries to sit up and Keith pushes him back down by the shoulders.

"We've been at this for an hour," Keith tells him flatly.

"What, scared you're going to lose?"

Keith's nose scrunches. "I am not,"

"Prove it then," Lance says, smirking up at them. They punch him in the nose again, this time coming away with blood on their knuckles. Lance supposes he brought that on himself.


	10. lance keith, nonbinary gaytimes (g)

"Hey, Keith," Lance says, walking into their room without knocking. Keith looks up from their screen with a slight frown. "Let's paint our nails."

"Why?" Keith asks.

"what do you mean why," Lance replies. "Since when do we need a reason to paint our nails?"

"I've never done it before," Keith tells him.

"No way," Lance exclaims. "You always struck me as a black nail polish sort of person."

"I'm not," Keith says.

"Well you should be," Lance declares. "It'll look good on you, come on."

Keith stares at him for a moment longer. "Sure, ok."

Lance grins widely and pulls two small bottles out of his pocket. "I'll do yours, but you have to do mine too, ok?"

"I've never done it before," Keith tells him.

"Don't worry, it's easy."

An hour later, they both concede that it's not quite as easy as Lance had remembered, their fingertips just as painted as the nails. Keith frowns at his hands.

"Don't worry, the excess will peel off when it dries," Lance tells him. Keith looks unconvinced.

"How long does that take?"

"Well Earth nail polish doesn't take very long," Lance starts. "But I've never used this stuff before."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"What, you scared?" Lance taunts. Keith glares at him.

"No," they say flatly.

"Then don't worry about it," Lance replies, smiling. After a moment, Keith smiles back.


End file.
